veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything
The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything is the sixth Silly Songs with Larry from Silly Sing-Along and is sung by Larry the Cucumber. Lyrics Narrator: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. Joining Larry are Pa Grape and Mr. Lunt, who together make up the infamous gang of scalliwags, "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything"! Larry, Pa and Mr. Lunt: We are the pirates who don't do anything! We just stay home and lie around. And if you ask us to do anything, We'll just tell you. Larry: We don't do anything! Pa: Well, I've never been to Greenland and I've never been to Denver, And I've never buried treasure in St. Louis or St. Paul. And I've never been to Moscow and I've never been to Tampa, And I've never been to Boston in the fall. All: 'Cause we're the pirates who don't do anything! We just stay home and lie around. And if you ask us to do anything, We'll just tell you. Mr. Lunt: We don't do anything. And I never hoist the mainstay and I never swab the poop deck, And I've never veer to starboard 'cause I never sail at all. And I've never walked the gang plank and I've never owned a parrot, And I've never been to Boston in the fall. All: 'Cause we're the pirates who don't do anything! We just stay home and lie around. And if you ask us to do anything, We'll just tell you. We don't do anything! Larry: Well, I've never plucked a rooster and I'm not too good at ping-pong, And I've never thrown my mashed potatoes up against the wall. And I've never kissed a chipmunk and I've never gotten head lice, And I've never been to Boston in the fall! Pa: Huh? What are you talking about? What's a rooster and mashed potatoes have to do with being a pirate? Mr. Lunt: Hey, that's right! We're supposed to sing about pirate-y things! Larry: Oh. Pa: And who's ever kissed a chipmunk? That's just nonsense! Why even bring it up? Am I right? What do you think? Mr. Lunt: I think you look like captain crunch! Pa: Huh? No I don't! Mr. Lunt: Do too. Pa: Do not! Mr. Lunt: You're making me hungry. Pa: That's it! You're walking the plank! Mr. Lunt: Says who? Pa: Says the captain, that's who! Mr. Lunt: Oh, yeah? Aye-aye, captain crunch! Hee hee hee hee! Pa: Argh! Mr. Lunt: Yikes! Larry: And I've never licked a spark plug and I've never sniffed a stink bug, And I've never painted daisies on a big red rubber ball. And I've never bathed in yogurt and I don't look good in leggings. Pa: You just don't get it! All: And we've never been to Boston in the fall! Pa: Pass the chips! Who's got the remote control? Larry: Here it is! Mr. Lunt: Time for geraldo! Pa: It's definitely time for wapner. Mr. Lunt: Oh, I don't like this show. Larry: Hey look! I found a quarter! Trivia *This is the 6th Silly Song to be written by Mike Nawrocki. *This Silly Song has been used several time in Chuck E. Cheese's It first appeared on the Just for Kids Show which played April through June of 2000. then it reappeared on the January 2002 Show which played January through March of 2002. between Summer 2007 Show which played July and August of 2007. Releases Audio Video Category:Songs Category:VeggieTales Songs Category:Silly Songs Category:Very Silly Songs Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:Junior's Favorite Stories Category:Jonah Sing-Along Songs! And More Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Sing-Along Songs and More